


Take a Peek

by KoroMarimo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, I mean reader isn't doing this against her will, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: Grunt A realizes that being in Team Skull means you’ll eventually see something you might not want to see, and that there’s more to Boss Guzma than meets the eye. Unfortunately, he will never look at you the same way again either.





	Take a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to give you all my Guzma sin because I can. Also because we need to shake it up with the variety of sexy times, my man Guzma is definitely someone who seems down with the kinky.

“Come in!” Guzma barked the order, expertly managing to keep the cigarette dangling between his lips in place. It was an odd change of pace seeing him lounging on the green comforter of his bed instead of in the La-Z-Boy. Grunt A marched in proudly; a stack of bills was held reverently in his hand like an offering to a Tapu. The best day of the year. Payday.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Guzma let out a lewd, ear splitting moan of ecstasy.

“Hurry up and make it fast lessn’ you wanna wait for me.” said the Boy himself. “I’m ‘bout to cum for her, think my baby’s mouth‘s gettin’ tired. You ok baby? Hey!”

Grunt A couldn’t help but break into a cold sweat. Guzma tapped you on the chin when the only sounds you made were slurping noises, and a muffled “mm hmm” came in reply. With a primordial rumble Guzma shifted his leg over your shoulder and across your back, leaning into the pillows piled up behind his head and smiling as he stroked your hair and praised you for your good work. You were on all fours with your ass in the air, mouth full of cock. Grunt A could see everything. Your white shorts were discarded on the La-Z-Boy, and he had no choice but to assume that your open back lace panties were Guzma’s choice. The heart shaped opening on your panties left nothing to the imagination; the glistening wet slit of your pussy, your plump buttocks barely managing to conceal a glistening heart shaped princess plug wedged tightly in your asshole complete with a glittering purple gem- Guzma’s calling card- all of it was proudly on display as you gave the head of Team Skull a sloppy blowjob. Grunt A couldn’t understand why you didn’t just stop everything the moment he’d come to the door. It was as if you had no shame whatsoever.

The other grunts had tried to tell him to wait an hour before proceeding into the room, yet inevitably he listened to the rather perverse members who insisted fervently that Grunt A should most certainly let Guzma know that Lusamine’s cash donation had come in. He had an obligation to let boss man know. It wouldn’t be right to wait such a long time. They could all be eating McDonalds right now, best give Boss his cash so he can go feed everyone.

“He won’t mind if you just walk in.” a girl grunt told poor A with a wicked grin, “You don’t even have to knock! Just tell him you got the money and we’re hungry as fuck.”

“B-Boss…” Grunt A stammered.

“Mm! Careful with them teeth baby, gentle for me now.” Guzma scolded you softly, caressing your cheeks and pumping his hips in time with your bobbing head. You tried your best to make your mouth a bit more open and loose, mindful of the piercings that scraped ever so gently against your bottom teeth.

“So whatchu want fam?” Guzma asked casually, “Somethin’ on your mind?”

“I… It just… The…”

Grunt A couldn’t make the words come forth. He obediently held the stack of cast forward- eyes never leaving the soaking folds of your pussy.

“Oh sweet!” Guzma exclaimed, “That direct deposit done hit- toss it over bro! She got the head right at the back of her throat and I don’t wanna move.”

He obeyed, the stack of bills landing next to Guzma with a solid THWACK! He gulped. Sweated profusely as you continued making lewd slurping sounds and wanton moans of pleasure as Guzma laughed gleefully. Grunt A stared pointedly at your ass and the glistening plug. Felt the front of his shorts tighten and his groin contract in a single fluid motion. Hard as fuck.

“What boy? See somethin’ you like?” Guzma asked.

“Wha- no! No I-”

“Hey. Before I cum, check this shit brah.”

Guzma pushed your head down to the base of his cock and demanded you stay there. Your breathing was shallow. In horror Grunt A watched you flail as Guzma spread your labia open, an unusual grin spreading as he alternated between staring at your more intimate parts and at the poor, unsuspecting, innocent grunt before him.

“Tight little cunt, uh?” Guzma boasted. “Ain’t my baby so pretty?”

Grunt A choked on his words. You let out a whimper. Guzma shushed you and let you pull back up to get air.

“Boss I… I think I better go-” he begins, but the hand of the boss silences him.

“ ‘S alright dude.” Guzma insisted. “You’re cool. Lookin’ at it here with me is fine, ya just can’t touch or look at her when she’s alone. Feel me?”

What the hell… This was so awkward. Far too awkward for this innocent underling who had never given you or Guzma much thought until now that your sex was on prominent display. With a bit of a flourish Guzma stuck a finger into your vaginal opening, playing with it and pulling in and out in a monotone motion. Laughing when you began crying out in pleasure, wanton coo escaping your lips and encouraging you to continue sucking and playing with his genitals.

“Yeah. Just remember that.” Guzma said to no one in particular. “She’s my baby. Ain’t no one else can touch. So just remember that, ‘n probably tell everyone else too.”

“Y-yeah… got it boss… I, I think Imma go now. Maybe take orders for McDonalds?”

Guzma didn’t answer, and Grunt A wasn’t about to wait for one. As soon as Guzma’s hips arched and his breathing became ragged pushing you up and down on his cock Grunt A took his leave, slamming the door behind him as Guzma screamed your name and filled your throat with his seed.


End file.
